


Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Jamie/Kevin (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 2





	Fireworks

“Kevin I don’t think-”  
“No I got it,”  
“Kevin,”  
“I got it, I got it.”  
After a lot of trial and error, the fuse on the firework had ignited, and Kevin stepped backward a while until running a ways away with Jamie by his side. It was the Fourth of July and instead of watching a fireworks show that would probably be more legal than this, Kevin had decided that just buying fireworks and lighting them off himself would be more fun.  
“Are you sure this is legal?” Jamie asked before the firework had gone off in a blast of color.  
“Who cares? We’re having fun,” he grabbed a soda out of the portable cheap cooler and passed it to Jamie.  
“Well I guess,” Jamie said as he /cracked open a cold one with the boys/ cracked open the soda.  
For a summer night, it was pretty cold, but not too terrible. It was good enough to ignore. Jamie looked down at his arms to see some mosquito bites. He probably should’ve brought the bug spray.  
Kevin had some strengths, but avoiding cheap, off brand fireworks was not one of them. He pulled a dangerous looking one of the bag he’d brought with them. It looked highly illegal, but in Kevin’s eyes, it was highly fun. He set it down in the middle of the ground and pulled out the matchbox. Jamie, standing next to Kevin looked down at the firework.  
“Are you sure that’s safe?”  
“Probably not, but it’ll be fun.”  
He struck the match and set the small flame against the fuse until it turned a bright orange. He grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and ran in the opposite direction with him. Unfortunately, years of mailmanning had rendered Jamie’s legs better for running, and less likely to trip, but the same couldn’t be said for Kevin. He dragged his feet a second too long and ended up with a spark catching him in the back of his ankle.  
“FUCK,” he screeched as he fell and the light show had stopped.  
“Shit are you okay?” Jamie asked as he pulled him up to let him lean on him.  
“Ngh, no,” Jamie sat him down on the grass.  
“Hold on, I’ll get the first aid kit,” he walked fast over to the trunk of Kevin’s car.  
“You keep a first aid kit in the back of my car?”  
“Hey if I didn’t keep this you’d probably have five thousand wounds.”  
“That’s fair.” Jamie made his way back over with the box and made Kevin roll up his pants to reveal a small burn on the back of his ankle. Kevin winced as Jamie treated the wound. He leaned his face against Jamie’s shoulder and kissed his cheek.  
“Hey,”  
“Hm?”  
“Thank youu.” After putting a bandage on his boyfriend’s leg he kissed his forehead.  
“This, Kevin. This is why we should’ve just gone to watch the fireworks.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Can you help me up, babe?”  
“Sure.” He pulled him up slightly so he could stand, while still leaning against him. Kevin pulled another firework out of the bag.  
“Kevin you probably shouldn’t light anymore off,”  
“No I got it, I got it.” He wobbled over to the place where he set off the previous one. Once the fuse lit up he wobbled back over a little faster. He sat down next to Jamie, and told him to look.  
The colored sparks had exploded in a beautiful pattern for about ten seconds.  
“See, we’re having a good time.”  
“You have a burn on your leg.”  
“That’s not important.”  
He leaned onto Jamie’s shoulder again.  
“I love youuuuu.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
